Canada's Kids
by CaramelKity
Summary: Canada is fed up with being mixed with his brother America. But that night, He finds two babies at his door! When they grow up, will they see him as their father? Or will they forget them like everyone else? Drabbleish... Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

CaramelKity: So… I know I haven't been updating on my other stories but I got writers block. You can't really blame me. So I made this one 'cause it just popped into my mind. Oh and BlackShadow98 I put you in this XD. I know I did this without telling you but hey, the hand types what it wants to. So enjoy! (BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! IF I DID THEN CANADA WOULD BE THE MOST NOTICED COUNTRY EVER!)

Matthew sat at the kitchen table, furiously eating pancakes dripping with maple syrup. Even though it was nighttime, the food was the best to calm him down. Someone else had mistaken him for Alfred and he has had enough. Just as Matthew was about to take another bite of his pancakes, there was a knock at his door. _'If someone else says that I'm Alfred again I just might explode.'_ Matthew thought angrily, walking to the door. Alfred lived next door so people came to Matthew's house a lot, thinking it was his brother's. Matthew cracked the door open slightly, and saw that no one was there. _'Another prank? People have nothing to do with their lives these days.' _He though sighing. Small gurgles reached his ears before he closed the door. Matthew gasped and looked down, his violet eyes spotting two small baby girls, one chewing on a piece of paper, a letter, with a smile. One of the girls had bright red curly hair, the other had brown. The one with brown hair looked up at him with big brown eyes and giggled, making the baby with the red hair giggle as well. The babies were wearing a white footie pajama outfit. Matthew bent down slowly and picked the babies up. Holding them in his arms, Matthew walked into the house, closed the door softly, and sat on the couch.

_To whoever is reading this,_

_I hope you can take care of my daughters, because I no longer can. The one with the red hair is Aisley and the one with the brown hair is Samantha. Aisley's birthday is April 13 and Samantha's birthday is January 13. Aisley is really quiet. You might even forget that she's there. Samantha is the loud one and I hope she won't be any trouble. But please, do your best because I can't. I'm sorry._

Matthew looked to the babies, then to the letter, then to the babies again, finding them asleep. He walked back inside slowly, thinking why someone would want to give a baby to _him_ of all people. "What am I going to use as a cradle?" Matthew asked himself quietly looking around. Eventually Matthew dragged out an air mattress and made a wall with pillows so the two babies wont fall off. What he didn't know was that this was going to be a LONG night.

Hope you like it peeps. Next chapter will be out…. I don't really know when it will be out but eh. It'll get here when it gets here.

P.S: This is kinda like drabbleish and I've never written a drabble before so no criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

CaramelKity: Oh… My…MAPLE! When I woke up this morning I checked my phone to see if I had anymore views or if someone had reviewed and 3 PEOPLE REVIEWED IN ONE NIGHT! I swear I started screaming "I LOVE YOU CANADA!" through the house. Thank you all who reviewed. Now I have what I need to keep the flame going.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! IF I DID THEN CANADA WOULD BE THE MOST NOTICED COUNTRY EVER! I ONLY OWN AISLEY AND SAMANTHA BELONGS TO BLACKSHADOW98!

Matthew woke up at midnight to the sound of crying. _'Huh? When did I fall asleep?_' He thought before his nose detected a VERY foul odor. "Maple!" He cried, quickly putting a hand over his mouth and nose. Kumajiro walked in from upstairs, wanting to figure out where the crying was coming from. The polar bear sniffed the air and instantly flopped over, legs up in the air stiff.

Matthew ran to the hall closet and grabbed a gas mask (Reason he has one: England magically stink bombed his house one time thinking he was America) and put it on his face before walking back into the living room. Samantha lay there sleeping peacefully, unaware of her sister's crying.

Though Aisley's crying wasn't loud, it was clear that she was distressed. Matthew bent down and picked Aisley up, one hand supporting her back and the other under her bottom. The hand under the baby's bottom was… really warm. _'Who knew that the quiet one would make such a foul smell?'_ Matthew thought.

Holding Aisley in one arm, Matthew picked up Kumajiro with the other and placed him beside Samantha incase she woke up. Walking upstairs, Matthew carried the crying baby to the bathroom. "What do I do now? I don't know how to change a diaper. I don't even have an extra diaper to put you into." He said to the baby.

Aisley looked up at Matthew with teary brown eyes and he melted. _'So cute!' _He thought with a small smile. He sat her on the bathroom counter and unbuttoned the back of the pajamas. Peeling off the one-piece footie and throwing it in the dirty clothesbasket, Matthew held Aisley up to his eyelevel, seeing that her diaper was really full.

She wasn't crying anymore, but her cheeks were still red. "I guess you were hot in those clothes huh?" Matthew asked. He laid her back down on the bathroom counter and bent down to get a small metal tub from the cabinet. It was Kumajiro's whenever he had to take a bath.

Matthew put the tub in the bathtub (Wow XD) and filled it with warm water, then turned back to Aisley who had her foot in her mouth. He laughed a little before his face turned slightly green. Now comes the nasty part. Quickly he took off the soiled diaper and put Aisley in the tub of warm water. She giggled and splashed, making the water fly out, some drops landing on Matthew's glasses.

He smiled then wiped the water off of his glasses. Then he turned back to the diaper. He dumped the contents into the toilet and flushed, still holding the cloth diaper at an arms distance. Aisley laughed loudly and Matthew turned his head towards her. "This is funny to you huh?" He asked sarcastically. Aisley giggled in response.

Matthew threw the cloth diaper in the sink and stepped over to the bathtub and tapped Aisley's nose. "Time to get you clean." He said.

CaramelKity: Though it may be hard to believe, it took a long time to write this. I had a hard time trying to figure out the bath scene but I made it anyway. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as tomorrow.

See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

CaramelKity: HOLY MAPLE SYRUP! MORE REVIEWS! I'm never going to quit this story now, this is the most reviews I've gotten on two chapters ever x3. It's almost as good as red velvet cake batter… nah red velvet cake batter is WAY better. XD. Anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews! MATTIE~!

Canada: Y-yes?

CaramelKity: Do ze disclaimah pleaz! (- My lousy Jacque Crusoe accent from Pink Panther XD)

Canada: CaramelKity doesn't own Hetalia. If she did then… -reads script- I would be the most noticed character ever? Maple! I love you kitty cat! –glomps CaramelKity-

CaramelKity: Awes! I love you to Mattie!

The next morning Matthew woke with a small hand in his mouth. _"What the-!"_ He thought taking the hand out of his mouth, finding it attached to Aisley. The baby giggled loudly. "Well good morning to you too." He said giving her a bright smile.

After Aisley's bath, he washed the diaper and put it back on her. Then he made her a small nightgown with a red maple leaf on the back so she wouldn't be cold. It looked good actually, like it belonged on her.

A laugh grabbed Matthew's attention. He looked to his right and saw his brother Alfred sitting on the air mattress playing with Samantha. "Hey Canada! I didn't know you had kids." Alfred said as Samantha crawled on his lap.

"They're not… well I guess they are now. Wait… how did you get in my house?" Matthew asked in surprise, he locked his doors didn't he? "I got in through your window. The hero always makes a heroic entrance doesn't he?" Alfred said confidently, now playing airplane with Samantha. The dark haired baby giggled and reached for his glasses.

'_For once I'm glad that Alfred is here. If that was anyone else then that could have been horrible.'_ Matthew thought, sighing in relief. "What are their names? Ugh! Hey, that's nasty! Stop it!" Alfred asked before groaning as Samantha drooled on his jacket, and in return Samantha laughed loudly.

"The one you're holding is Samantha. This one is Aisley. Ah!" Matthew cried as Aisley took his glasses. She giggled and tried to put them on her face. Matthew got the hint and put them on properly, though they slipped down to the tip of her tiny nose. "Awe! She looks like a tiny you Canada!" Alfred teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Matthew muttered putting his glasses back on his face, "Anyways I need to go shopping for the girls. I don't have any diapers or baby food or any baby supplies for that matter." Alfred stood up, Samantha sitting on his shoulders and tugging on his hair.

"Don't worry about that bro. While you and Aisley were still sleeping, me and Sam went shopping for all that stuff." The American said pointing to a small mountain of baby supplies. Matthew stood up off the couch (he was holding Aisley in one arm) in surprise. "You bought all that stuff?" he asked.

Alfred nodded as a smirk formed on his face. "Just don't forget that we have an Axis Meeting today," He started, taking Samantha off his shoulders and handing her to the shocked Canadian, "And you're on baby duty."

CaramelKity: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN! Oh I am so mean! Putting poor Mattie in the clutches of baby duty. If you've ever babysat then you know what trouble he's going to get into. X3

Canada: Trouble? What trouble?

CaramelKity: Nothing! Nothing!

See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

CaramelKity: I'm sorry! Don't kill me because this is late! I'm at my grandma's house for the night and she doesn't have Wi-Fi so I'm using my phone as a mobile hotspot. And I didn't start writing this until 9:00pm… and I know you're thinking "It takes this chick over an hour to write chapters this short?" YES! YES IT DOES! I CAND HELP THAT I HAVE ADHD! Anyways, AMERICA!

America: Yes!

CaramelKity: Do the disclaimer!

America: Why should the hero have to do what you say?

CaramelKity: -sighs and holds out a McDonalds hamburger-

America: O.O CARAMELKITY DOESN'T OWN HETALIA! IF SHE DID THEN CANADA WOULD BE THE MOST NOTICED CHARACTER EVER! GIMMIE THE HAMBURGER!

CaramelKity: -tosses the hamburger at him- Go fetch!

The drive to the Axis Meeting was peaceful to say the least. Aisley stared out the window and Samantha laughed and giggled at just about everything that they passed. If Matthew didn't look in the rearview mirror every time he was at a red light or stop sign, then he would have thought he only had one baby instead of two.

'_That letter wasn't kidding when it said that I'd almost forget that Aisley was there. I thought all babies were loud.'_ Matthew thought before driving off again once the light turned green. After pulling into the parking lot and getting out of the car, he went around to the back where the babies were.

Aisley was sleeping and Samantha was giggling at, well, nothing. "Well aren't you a happy baby?" Matthew asked with a small smile. Samantha looked over at Matthew and her smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused face. _'Who are you?"_ The baby thought. Even though Matthew didn't know what the baby was thinking, he knew what the look on her face meant.

'_Isn't this perfect. I'm forgotten by babies now.'_ The Canadian thought sadly as he slung the baby bag over his shoulder and took Samantha out of her car seat before going around to the other side to take the sleeping Aisley out of hers. Matthew walked into the building and into the room the Axis meeting would be held in. As usual, no one noticed his entrance.

When Matthew sat down, he took a small blanket out of the baby bag and placed it on the ground next to his chair, and then he placed Aisley on the blanket and Samantha beside her. The chairs had a fair amount of space between them, so Matthew was sure that they wouldn't get hit. A few minutes later the meeting started.

During the middle of the meeting, Matthew started to smell something. Something _**foul. **__'Maple! Not here!'_ he thought slipping under the table to change Aisley's diaper before she started crying. As soon as Matthew took off the full diaper and reached for a clean one, every country in the room covered their nose.

"Vat in the vorld is that smell?!"

"Bloody god my eyes! They're burning!"

"Dude! England did you set another stink bomb off?"

"Ze stench! It is killing my beautiful nose!"

"This so isn't awesome!"

Italy rolled on the ground holding his nose and waving around a white flag. When the clean diaper was put on, Matthew ran out of the room with the dirty one and threw it in the dumpster outside the building. When he walked back in, everyone was gasping in relief and taking in the fresh air. Matthew sighed in relief then sat back down.

Unaware of all the commotion that just happened, Aisley yawned and cracked open her eyes. Her sister Samantha was rolling around with her foot in her mouth. (I always wondered how babies are so flexible). Samantha then rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled away under the table, towards the open door.

'_Where is sister going?'_ Aisley thought, rolling onto her hands and knees and crawling after the dark haired baby. The two girls crawled down the hallway to a new room. It was the Planning Room (Everyone else was in the Control Room). A few things on the ground grabbed their attention. It was a conveniently placed white board and two black dry erase markers.

The meeting had been dragging on for a while and Matthew hadn't heard either of the babies whine that they were hungry. _Babies eat a lot don't they?'_ He thought looking under the table. Matthew's eyes almost popped out of his head. The girls were gone! _'Maple! They're gone! What do I do?'_ Matthew thought frantically. Quickly scribbling a note on a scrap piece of paper, he passed it to Alfred. Once reading the note, he stopped in the middle of his "I'm-the-hero-so-I-get-to-boss-you-around" rant, causing all the other countries to stare at him in confusion. "All right now everyone listen up," Alfred said in an uncharacteristically serious voice, "There are two babies missing and we are _all_ going to find them. Alright lets go!"

CaramelKity: Finally I finished! And only ten minutes till 11:30pm. Man am I late X3. Any who, I'm tired and I have a headache sooooo…

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5

CaramelKity: All right I'm just going to cut this short so, GERMANY!

Germany: Vat?!

CaramelKity: Do the disclaimer!

Germany: No.

CaramelKity: Please? –does irresistible baby eyes-

Germany: -sighs- CaramelKity doesn't own Hetalia. Is she did then Canada vould be the most noticed country ever.

CaramelKity: Now was that so hard?

"Babies ve~! Where are you?" Italy called up and down the halls. Matthew and Alfred ran in and out of rooms looking for the two girls. "Aisley?" Matthew called in one room while Alfred was screaming, "Samantha!" every fifteen seconds. "Bloody god, remind me why we're looking for two babies again?" England asked walking out of another room.

"I vish I knew." Germany said rubbing his temples out of frustration. "Ohonhonhon! It beats ze meeting does it no?" France asked with a smirk. England and Germany sighed and hung their heads. _'Idiot.'_ They thought. All the countries met back in the Control Room. "Is everyone _**sure**_ that they checked everywhere." Alfred asked.

"They're not in the Weapons Room. So not awesome." Prussia said, muttering the last part under his breath. "Me and Germany checked the halls ve~!" Italy said. "That frog and I checked the Training Room." England said with a slight growl. _'Come on! There has to be someplace that we haven't checked!'_ Matthew thought frantically.

"Let's see… We've checked the Weapons Room… The Training Room… Canada checked the Mess Hall and I checked lounge…" Alfred said, speaking his thoughts out loud before both his and Matthew's head snapped up simultaneously. "The Planning Room!" The brothers said in unison before running out the door and to said room with all the other countries following close behind.

They all walked to where soft laughing and giggling could be heard. Bursting into the room, the countries found themselves staring at two smiling babies, covered in black marker and coloring on the floor. "Awe ve~! They're so cute!" Italy cooed running over to the two babies and picking up Aisley. "Vho's babies are they?" Germany asked as Samantha crawled over to his foot.

"They're Canada's." Alfred said picking up the dark haired baby before she drooled all over the German's shoe. "Who's?" Everyone asked in confusion besides a certain Canadian. "They're m-mine." Matthew stuttered hanging his head in shame. "Monsieur you know this is no place for a baby." France said as Italy gave Aisley back to Matthew.

The red head baby smiled and gave the Canadian a hug with her small arms. "I know… But I had no one to watch them, and I don't know if I can keep watch over two babies all the time." Matthew said with a small frown. Alfred put a finger to his chin in thought as Samantha tugged at his jacket. "I know!" Alfred spoke up, raising a fist in the air, "How about I take care of Samantha and you take care of Aisley? I mean it's like logic! Aisley is quiet like you are and Samantha is loud like I am. What do you say?" The American asked.

Matthew thought it over before looking at Aisley's marker covered cheeks. "Alright. You have a deal."

CaramelKity… That by far was the fastest chapter I have ever written. AND ALL IN ONE HOUR?! GEEZ! Oh well.

See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

CaramelKity: Okay! I'm going to see if I can crank out two chappies today! Possibly not… So… FELICIANO~

Italy: Yes. ve~

CaramelKity: Can you do the disclaimer pretty please?

Italy: Sorry Miss Kitty. Germany says I can't.

CaramelKity: Will you do it for two bowls of pasta? –gives him two GIANT bowls of pasta-

Italy: -slurps up the pasta and sits for a minute- Mm… No~ Sorry ve~

CaramelKity: You sneaky, adorable, little devil. You better be glad I think you're cute. I DON'T OWN HETALIA! IF I DID THEN Canada WOULD BE THE MOST NOTICED CHARATER EVER!

After giving what was Samantha's to Alfred, Matthew took Aisley home to give her a bath and wash her clothes. "You caused me a lot of worry today." The Canadian said in a soft scolding manner taking off Aisley's ink covered clothes and placing her in the baby bath that Alfred bought for him.

Aisley looked up at Matthew with big sad brown eyes and held his finger, as if that was her way of saying "I'm sorry." Matthew sighed and his frown turned into a smile. "Awe! I can never stay mad at a face like that." He gushed, sounding a bit like a certain Italian we all know.

Aisley smiled and giggled splashing the water and some got on Matthew's shirt. "D… Da…" She sounded out but couldn't seem to form the word. Matthew looked at the red haired baby in confusion; he couldn't exactly comprehend what went in on in her mind. "Da… Dada." Aisley said with a smile on her face before splashing more water everywhere.

Matthew dropped the rag he had in his hand in shock. "Oh my… Maple! That was your first word wasn't it? I'm so proud!" the Canadian cheered hugging the baby. Aisley hugged back happily. _'I love you daddy.'_ She thought.

….….….….….….….

Alfred sat in his bathtub in front of the baby bath he had for Samantha. He was wearing his American flag swimming trunks and covered in water. "You know you are very hard to give a bath to." Alfred said as Samantha splashed more water on him. The dark haired baby giggled loudly.

'_Awe! Too cute!'_ Alfred thought rubbing Samantha's head with baby shampoo. The baby looked up at the American with confident brown eyes and puffed up her cheeks. "Daddy!" She said loudly. Alfred was so shocked he dropped the soap (XD). "Holy hamburgers that was your first word! Dude that's so awesome!" He cheered holding up the baby like Simba from Lion King.

"Dude!" Samantha copied with a large smile on her face.

Yeah yeah, I know its short. But I'm tired.

See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

CaramelKity: -groans- I'm depressed.

France: Why are you depressed mademoiselle?

CaramelKity: Cause I didn't qualify for softball. –depression corner- It's not my fault that I suck…

France: Awe Mon Ami! Would you feel better if I did ze disclaimer for you?

CaramelKity: Would you?

France: Of course mademoiselle. CaramelKity doesn't own Hetalia. If she did then I would be ze most character ever!

CaramelKity: That's not right! You were supposed to say that Canada would be the most noticed character ever! And also people I have a poll on my profile, check it out!

After Aisley's bath, Matthew took her downstairs for dinner. He sat her in her highchair and went to the cabinet, getting the ingredients for pancakes. Yes, pancakes for dinner. "Dada!" Aisley said, kicking her legs in her seat. Matthew looked back at the red haired baby as she pointed at Kumajiro sitting on the ground beside the table.

"You want to play with Kujamiro?" The Canadian asked, and was met with giggles. Matthew took Aisley out of her highchair and sat her beside the polar bear. "Who are you?" Kumajiro asked the baby. "Aisey!" The red haired baby said before giggling again and patting the bear's fur. "Awe! You're second word! Though you forgot the 'l' in your name." Matthew gushed before returning to his pancakes.

"I'm Kumajiro. Wanna play?" The bear asked. Aisley clapped and squealed, crawling onto his back and riding around the house. Aisley laughed the whole time. A few minutes later Matthew finished cooking and had a small stack of pancakes. "Dinner!" He called. The small red haired baby crawled in with Kumajiro in tow.

Matthew set the pancakes on the table and picked up Aisley, putting her in the highchair. "Wanna eat some pancakes?" He said pulling off a piece of the pancake and handing it to her. Aisley took the piece and put in her mouth. Seconds later, her eyes practically sparkled. "Pancakes!" She yelled.

Yeah –yawns- I know it's superduperuber short but I didn't update yesterday and it's 8 in the morning here so, hence the short chapter. I might put out another one today if I start on it in class but no promises.

See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

CaramelKity: I find it amazing that no one reviewed on chapter 7. X3 Oh well, who cares!

England: Why are you making that face?

CaramelKity: What face?

England: This face. X3

CaramelKity: HA! I made you do it! Now you have to do the disclaimer.

England: -sighs- CaramelKity doesn't own Hetalia. If she did then Canada would be the most noticed character ever.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

The next week Matthew didn't have an Axis Meeting so it was just Aisley and he. The Canadian woke up that morning to laughing and giggling. Aisley was reaching for the baby mobile over her; smiling brightly with her two bottom teeth. Her crib was in Matthew's room because he learned the hard way that she didn't like to be left alone by herself. Matthew groaned at the memory.

**Three nights ago Matthew woke to the sound of loud crying. Matthew went to the kitchen to grab a bottle from he refrigerator and put it in the bottle warmer before going back upstairs to get Aisley. As soon as Matthew walked into the room she calmed down, but the Canadian was too tired to notice. He picked up Aisley, walked back downstairs and grabbed the warm bottle.**

**After Aisley drank about half the bottle before falling back asleep, Matthew put the rest of the bottle back in the refrigerator and walked back to Aisley's room, placing her back in her crib and walked out of the room. As soon as Matthew laid his head on the pillow, he could hear Aisley crying again. **_**'What now?'**_** Matthew thought going back into Aisley's room. He picked the baby up and she calmed down instantly.**

**Walking back and forth for a few minutes, Matthew placed Aisley back in her crib. When he reached the door, Aisley, once again, was crying. **_**'All right, screw this! She's sleeping with me tonight!'**_** Matthew thought crankily, walking back over to Aisley and picking her up before walking back to his own room. Matthew lay down with Aisley tucked in the crook of his arm. Seconds later he was asleep.**

Matthew smiled as Aisley looked at him and laughed, reaching her arms out towards him. "Dada! Dada!" she cried. The Canadian rolled his eyes playfully and picked the red haired baby up. "Good morning." Matthew said holding Aisley above his head, like he was playing airplane. Aisley squealed and giggled. Walking down stairs to the kitchen, Matthew placed Aisley on the ground next to Kumajiro so they could play.

Fixing his 'special' fluffy pancakes, he listened to the laughs and giggles of the baby. Cooking the pancakes didn't take long. After placing a bottle of maple syrup on the table beside the finished pancakes, he walked to the living room to where Aisley crawled off. Or **walked** to; Aisley was standing beside the couch, currently trying to climb on it. Matthew's jaw dropped to the floor in shock, then the phone rang. The Canadian walked over to the phone and picked it up, hitting the talk button. "Hello?" Matthew asked.

"Canada bro! You will never guess what I just found out dude!" Alfred yelled from the other line. Aisley toddled over to where Matthew stood and grabbed onto his pant leg. "Neither will you…" Matthew muttered looking down at Aisley. "Dude! Sam can walk! It's like totally awesome!" the American cheered.

Gonna cut this short so

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9

CaramelKity: BEFORE YOU THROW THINGS AT ME I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! I know I didn't update Friday but I was at a school dance and I got home late. That and I stayed up till 4am watching Harry Potter. That's a valid excuse right?

Germany: No. You didn't even make an effort to start this chapter. No excuses.

CaramelKity: SHUT UP GERMANY!

Readers: -glares at CaramelKity-

CaramelKity: DON'T BELIEVE HIM! Canada! You believe me right?

Matthew: Well… All you really did was watch TV…

CaramelKity: YOU TRAITOR! But I had a lot of things going on yesterday! Italy! You know that's true right?

Italy: Yes! Ve~

CaramelKity: SEE! HE BELIEVES ME!

America: All right so before CaramelKity gets killed I'm going to make this disclaimer short. CaramelKity doesn't own Hetalia. There, done, on with the story.

The fall season rolled in quickly, the leaves changing color, and the air turning crisp. "Dada outside." Aisley said shakily walking towards the door. Matthew had been working with her on her words, but she couldn't form complete sentences yet. "Wait Aisley!" Matthew called, picking up the baby before she made it to the door, "You need to put on your sweater. It's cold outside."

Grabbing the small white sweater with a red maple leaf on the couch, the Canadian pulled it over Aisley's head and pulled her arms though the sleeves. Her name was sown inside the maple leaf in white stitching. Aisley was wearing a thermal onesie under her sweater so her legs wouldn't be cold, and she was wearing black furry booties. Her shoulder length red hair was pulled back into a brighter red bow. Matthew picked up Aisley and placed her on his hip. "Do you want to go to the park?" Matthew asked with a smile. Aisley squealed and giggled, throwing her hands in the air.

Matthew grabbed his brown coat and walked out the door, the park was a few minutes away so he didn't need to drive. The park had a lot of people when Matthew arrived, despite the chilling weather. The Canadian sat down on a bench and placed Aisley on the ground. Immediately, she went for a pile of dead leaves near her. Matthew laughed and looked around at the scenery. When he looked back to check on the baby, she was missing! _'Oh no! Not again!'_ Matthew thought, jumping up quickly and looking around frantically.

-(In the mind of Aisley)—

Aisley laughed and giggled while rolling around in the leaves. A few minutes later did she notice that she was lost and more importantly, she was _**alone**_. _'Where's daddy? I don't want to be alone! I don't!' _Aisley thought, starting to cry.

A four-year-old boy played with his little brown Doberman puppy, not far from his mother. The boy had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Be careful not to get muddy Leland!" The boy's mother called out. Leland smiled at his mother. " 'Kay mommy!" He replied. His Doberman puppy stopped barking and looked off to an empty field, ears perked up listening for a distinctive sound. "What's wrong Marley?" Leland asked the puppy before it ran off. "Marley! Come back!" The boy yelled chasing after the dog. The boy's mother cried out in surprise before chasing after them.

Aisley cried and cried. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was a baby! She kept crying until something cold and wet touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and turned, ending up getting her nose licked by a small brown puppy. Aisley squealed and the puppy backed away, and then started barking. The whole time it was barking, all Aisley saw was its sharp white teeth. Aisley started crying again but this time louder. She heard footsteps on the crunching leaves and a gasp.

"Marley! Leave her alone!" Leland shouted at the puppy, seeing the crying baby. Marley stopped barking and tucked his tail between his legs, ears flat against his head. Leland walked over to the baby and sat in front of her before picking her up and placing her on his lap. Aisley stopped crying and looked up at the boy, giving him a 'Who are you?' look. "Leland you know you're not supposed to… Why do you have a baby?" Leland's mother asked.

_Here lies CaramelKity. Cause of death: Angry Readers._

See ya soon!


	10. Chapter 10

CaramelKity: I know I haven't updated but I'm working on a new story. And the category is my most favorite game EVER! And no, I'm not telling anyone what it is; you have to wait. Oh and thanks to hetaliaforever123 for reviving me so I can write this chapter.

I DON'T OWN HETALIA! IF I DID THEN CANADA WOULD BE THE MOST NOTICED CHARACTER EVER!

P.S. Leland's mother is named Carmen… Which is actually my name but I couldn't really think of any XD

"Why do you have a baby?" Carmen asked. "Marley found her mommy." Leland said as Aisley tugged on his sweater. Carmen picked up the baby and held her up to her face. "She's a cutie. She actually looks like a baby I used to know." She said, her eyes trailed down to the baby's sweater, and her name stitched in the middle of the maple leaf.

_Aisley._

'_T-this is… Melody's baby…' _Carmen thought in shock. "Come on Leland. Let's get out of the woods." She said walking back to the place they were before. Once she sat back down on the picnic cloth, she gave Aisley back to Leland so they could play. Marley sat with Carmen because he knew that Aisley was afraid of him, and he didn't want to get in trouble. "You're the happiest baby I've ever seen. Most babies I play with cry all the time." Leland said while letting Aisley play with his fingers.

Aisley poked each of the boy's fingers then poked each of her own. "Five!" She cheered. Leland laughed and held up his other hand and said, "This is five too. Five and five make ten."

Aisley stared at Leland for a minute, comprehending what he said. "Five… five… ten?" She said questioningly. Leland hugged the baby with a light blush on his face. "You're so smart! You're so cute! Awe!" He gushed, "We can be best friends!"

Aisley hugged Leland and snuggled into his black sweater. Her head snapped up when her name was called. "Aisley! Aisley where are you?" Matthew called out, looking around. Leland looked at Matthew, then at Aisley. "Is that your dad?" He asked. Aisley smiled and nodded. Leland stood up with Aisley in his arms and walked over to the frantic man. "Excuse me sir?" Leland said, tapping Matthew on the back. The Canadian whipped around and looked down at the boy, then to the baby in his arms.

"Aisley! Oh my maple you're safe!" Matthew cheered, taking Aisley out of Leland's arms and hugging her. "Daddy," Aisley giggled before pointing at Leland, "Leland… friend."

Matthew looked back down to the boy and bent down to his level. "Did you find Aisley when she was lost?" He asked. Leland nodded. "Well actually my dog found her and led me to her. Then we played for a while. Your baby is really smart mister." The boy said. Matthew thanked him and started to walk off before Aisley cried out, "No! No leave Leland!"

The Canadian looked the boy for a while before asking where his mother was. Leland took Matthew's free hand and led him over to his mother on the picnic cloth. "Hello. I'm Matthew Williams, Aisley's father. " Matthew said. Carmen stood up and shook Matthew's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Carmen, Leland's mother." She said. "I was about to leave, but it seems that Aisley has gotten attached to your son. I'm having a Halloween party this weekend and I was wondering if he would be allowed to come. There won't be that many people there, just her sister and her father. It'll be like a party just for the kids." Matthew explained. Carmen thought it over before looking at Leland and Aisley, both giving her huge puppy eyes.

"Alright. Is the party going to be at your house?" Carmen asked. "Yes ma'am. My house is actually five minutes from here. The white two-story house on the right." Matthew said. "Okay, we'll be there."

CaramelKity: Wow… I can't wait for this! X3 and sorry I took so long to update, but as I said before I'm working on a new story (which is a surprise) and my long chapter writing is still bumming off.

See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, Yes, I know you're going to murder me for not updating and I know that this chapter is EXTREMELY LATE! But I am back in the groove and I'm going to do my best to crank out the chapters this week. Matthew, will you please do the disclaimer? Continues writing at my 'professional' writing desk-

Matthew: CaramelKity doesn't own Hetalia; if she did then I would be the most noticed character ever.

* * *

The day before the Halloween party was… eventful… to say the least. Matthew and Alfred went to go get the girls their costumes, Aisley was a fox pup and Sam was a witch. Matthew was surprised when he saw Sam; she had grown so big and looked like a two year old already. Aisley didn't seem to recognize her either. Sam was the same way. She didn't know who these people were, like most people for Matthew, but she had a sister? "Dad who's that? I want some food, can we get some hamburgers?" Sam asked. Matthew's eyes almost popped out of his head. _'She's twenty-two months and she can talk in complete sentences?!' _He thought.

"That's your sister Aisley and your Uncle Matthew," Alfred said, pointing to each before meeting the shocked look that Matthew was making, "What's up dude?" The American asked. "H-how can she talk in complete sentences… and she's only one?" Matthew asked in shock. "Oh I had to go and buy more baby clothes for Sam so I left her with Tony for a while. When I came back, she could talk perfectly." Alfred explained.

Matthew's eye twitched in annoyance. "You left a baby with an alien?!" He snapped loudly. Aisley whimpered, but quieted down when Matthew kissed her head. "I forgot to put her car seat in. And Tony did nothing to her. Chill out dude." Alfred said. Matthew sighed and walked out of the store, Alfred right behind him. "I invited a lady and her child to the Halloween party. So that meaning, Germany can't come, England can't come, and France CERTAINLY can't come." Matthew said, putting Aisley in her car seat.

She giggled when Matthew handed her a small stuffed lamb. It was her favorite toy. "What about Italy?" Alfred asked, setting Sam into her car seat. The Canadian put a finger to his chin in thought. "Italy can come." He said. _'Mostly because he's a baby him self…' _He thought. Matthew got into the car and waited for Alfred to stop doting over Sam before he got into the passenger seat. "Dude! I am so decorating your house tonight! It's gonna be so cool!" Alfred cheered. Sam laughed and Aisley smiled. She wasn't really paying attention, she was happy playing with her lamb.

Pulling into his driveway a few minutes later, Matthew saw a familiar face walking down the street. He got out of the car quickly and waved. "Carmen!" He called, trying to get the woman's attention. Carmen looked back and smiled, Leland looked back as well and waved back. "Ah, hello Matthew. Are you getting ready for your party?" She asked walking over while Matthew was getting Aisley out of her seat. "Yeah. We just got back from the costume store." He replied, placing Aisley on his hip. "Hi Aisley!" Leland said happily. Aisley giggled and waved, dropping her lamb while doing so.

Before she could even whimper, Leland picked up the lamb and handed it back to her. "There you go." He said with a smile. Aisley giggled again and hugged her lamb. Leland let a little blush dust his cheeks. _'Awe, young love.' _Matthew and Carmen thought.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN! I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! SO KKMAN YOU NEED TO HOLD UP YOUR END OF THE DEAL! START WRITING!


End file.
